


Regrets That Were Made

by paradiseparadox (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:00:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26230801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/paradiseparadox
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Yachi Hitoka/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 14





	Regrets That Were Made

It was 2:05 in the afternoon  
Tsukishima Kei was drinking his daily tea. After drinking the last sip, he closed the newspaper he was reading and put it down. "Darling, I'll just take a nap upstairs. Wake me up if you're done baking." The latter bid permission to his spouse. He heard a soft yes and went upstairs. As he reached their bedroom, he took off his glasses and glanced at the frame on his nightstand and dozed off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Tsukki, it's always him! For once, will you please choose me?! Is he your boyfriend? or is it me? Tell me! Or are you cheating on me?!" the green-haired guy shouted at his partner in the middle of a park. "Tadashi please, not here." the blond four-eyed guy pleaded. His partner, fed up with his excuses, heaved a heavy sigh. "Okay fine. It's always him. Right? Even after the tournaments in high school, it's Kuroo you always want to talk to. It's him you want to take pictures with. You know what? You can leave now. But once you turn your back on me, we're over." Tadashi warned Tsukishima. 

Tsukki pursed his lips and tried to conceal his tears. "He needs me, Tadashi. I want you to understand—" he was immediately cut off when Yamaguchi let out a sarcastic laugh. "NEED you? UNDERSTAND you? KEI I NEED YOU MORE THAN I EVER DO. I WANT YOU TO UNDERSTAND ME TOO. I AM YOUR BOYFRIEND! THIS IS A COMMITMENT WE AGREED TO!" he blurted out. Taken aback and not knowing what to do, typical Tsukishima Kei answered with his insensitive words- "Well, at least I don't go home smelling like a woman! At least I don't post pictures on the internet with a blonde short-haired bitch!" 

Tadashi's eyes grew bigger than ever. "Now you're turning the tables on me? What are you talking about? I work with Yachi, what do you expect?" Kei blanked his mind and impulsively shouted "You know what? Let's end this. I'm leaving and I'm going to Kuroo." Kei shouted and left his boyfriend. As he crossed the street, several people shouted to watch out and as he turned to his side, there was a ravaging car and before he knew it, he was pushed aside.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kei woke up with a heavy feeling, his face covered with sweat, and a throbbing pain in his head. "Are you alright?" a soft but monotone voice greeted him. He looked at the end of the bed and saw Kuroo. He smiled bitterly, but since Kuroo's vision was getting blurry, his partner could not determine if he was being his old self again. "Yes, I'm okay. Are you done with the pie?" he asked and his partner nodded. 

Before he even set foot on the floor, Kuroo dragged him back to the bed and the former started to cry. Kei started to worry and hugged him tight, "Tetsuro are you okay?" he asked but there was no reply. "D-did you regret choosing me? A-are you not happy with me anymore?" Kuroo Tetsuro was a happy go lucky guy, just like how Kei met him in the Camp. 

He picked up his glasses and raised his spouse's face, "No. Why would you think of that?" before Kuroo answered, he wiped his tears and said "When I opened the door, I heard you say Tadashi don't leave me and I thought you still love him." To assure his partner, he wiped the tears off his face. "I just had a dream. That doesn't mean I'm gonna leave you. Okay?" Kei told Tetsuro. Tetsuro calmed down and looked at the frame on the nightstand. 

It was the only existing picture of Kei and Tadashi. He understood that Kei wanted to keep the picture because his partner was camera-shy and it's the only souvenir left of Tadashi since he died. "Can we visit him? It's been 3 months since you last visited him." Tetsuro told his husband that he was still hugging him to console his heavy feelings. Kei was shocked because Tetsuro initiated the visiting thing. Kei nodded and slowly released from their hug, "Let me just change. You should change too." and they both changed their clothes.

A 30 minute drive from their home is where they could visit Yamaguchi Tadashi. When they arrived, Kei felt uneasy because he could spot Yachi and a kid. Nonetheless, he ate his fear and walked up the tombstone.

"Bold of you to visit him." a cold voice emerged from Yachi. She wasn't the Yachi Hitoka he spent his volleyball club life with. She changed. She matured. Most of all, she married his boyfriend—ex, to be exact. "I-I just wanted to visit him." Kei stuttered. "Obviously that's why you're here." she retorted. "I don't want to fight with you in front of MY husband so I'm leaving." she added. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

10 years ago

A loud crash was heard from Kei's back. “Help him!” The blond immediately turned his head and saw his boyfriend clad in blood. He was in shock and could not move, but his feet had a mind of its own and ran all the way to Tadashi. Kei scooped him and cried his eyes out, silently hoping for him to survive.

They arrived in the hospital 12 minutes ago and Kei was sitting in the benches outside the emergency room. He was fidgeting and turned his head to the clanking heels in the hallway and did not know what to react. It was Yachi Hitoka. The woman he hates. The woman he thought was innocent when they were in highschool. The woman whom Tadashi worked with. The smell that Tadashi always comes home to. He angrily stood up, “What are you doing here?!” and before Kei could go near her, he felt a stinging slap on his right cheek. It was so hard that his cheekbone bled a little. 

“Fuck you! You broke him! He always cries at work. Silently. Every afternoon, every time we eat lunch! Every time you post a picture of you and your whore! And you're angry that I'm here?! Your audacity!” Yachi's voice was echoing in the empty halls. The two stopped bickering when a man in an operation suit. 

“Who's with the patient?” They both raised their hands and the doctor went near them. “He's far from good now. We did our best but his brain is still undergoing hemorrhage. Also, we needed to stop operating because his oxygen levels were dropping. We suggest that he be admitted to the ICU so we can keep an eye on him everyday.” The doctor bowed his head and left the two. Kei was so devastated and Yachi was so heartbroken.

“I suggest you leave now. Leave him forever. I will handle him from now on.” Yachi said with the coldest voice Kei has ever heard. He was about to protest when Yachi entered the emergency room with PPE. He saw how Yachi reacted. Maybe it is better for him to leave now.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Before Kei could say anything, a kid walked up to him and he froze in his ground. The kid looks exactly like Tadashi when they were kids—except the kid is blond. He bent down to look the kid in the eye and there is no doubt, he indeed is Tadashi's son. "You look so much alike your dad." Kei said and broke his voice halfway through the phrase. The kid touched his cheek and a tear escaped. Before Kei could touch the kid's hand, Yachi carefully grabbed the kid and left. 

He just sighed and went near the tombstone. "It's been five years since your departure. If only I knew that car crash would impact our lives, I wouldn't leave you like how Yachi told me to. I know I keep on saying this everytime I see you but I want you to know I really am, sincerely, sorry. You did not deserve someone like me. It's so sad you couldn't see your kid grow up and it's all because of me. I miss you very much. I am happy that you lived 10 years of happiness with Yachi. With your son. Also, I'm happy now with Tetsuro. Guide us, okay?"


End file.
